Tears of Hopes: A One Direction Fanfiction
by Marina-is-the-Diamond
Summary: Marina Styles faces the tough life in Boarding School. Love, death, crime. Will she survive? First story.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my new born twins. Heather and Tommy Tomlinson. I smiled at my husband. My twin brother ,Harry, smiled at his niece and nephew. Heather wrapped her hand around my finger and I smiled.

I sat in the car and turned around to see Niall holding Tommy's basket in place. Liam smiled and rocked Heather. I thought about everything that lead up to this.

Louis opened my car door and helped me out. Harry handed me Heathers basket and Louis took Tommy. Our life's have changed over the past 7 years. And a new year had begun.

" Marina, Heather looks just like you." Zayn spoke looking down at the brunette, blue eyes baby. She did. And hopefully her life would be less dramatic then me. No deaths or regrets.

I placed Tommy in his bassinet and Heather in hers. Louis walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nibbled on my ear playfully and I smiled. We walked over to our bed and kissed.

A small cry let lose in the night. I sat up and heard another squeal. I walked over to the bassinet to see Heather crying. I picked her up and rocked her. I fed her and then Tommy cried too. I fed him and went back to bed.

I was to nervous to sleep. What if Tommy got hurt in life? What if a girl broke his heart? What if someone was mean to Heather? What would we do? "I'm only 22." I thought to myself. But ended falling asleep.

**This is prologue for my story. It takes place in high school. My OC Marina is Harry's twin. I need another OC to be her BFF so comment and subscribe! **

** Shoutouts for nobody! :P derp kidding. Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked out the window of the car. My twin brother , Harry , was already out. He was unpacking the trunk. I was nervous. My first year here. It was Harry's second. I had gone to an all girls school but I couldn't bare being away from Harry. I stepped out the car and spotted to boys running towards Harry. He noticed and hugged the boys. They

talked and I stood awkwardly by the car.

" Who's that?" One bit asked pointing to me. He had brown hair that swept to one side. He was wearing stripes and red jeans.

" That's my twin sister ,Marina, she wasn't here last year. Marina this is Louis," he said motioning to the one in stripes, "And

this is Liam." He said pointing to the one in plaid. Liam stuck his hand out and I shook it. Louis looked me up and down and turned back to Harry.

" Zayn and Niall are in the room setting up." Liam spoke. His tone was nice and quite. Well Louis on the other hand was loud. We walked towards the tall building and our mother brought the trunks up.

I walked into my dorm. I was put in Caster Hall. Two girls were talking and squealing. They turned to look at me and I walked over to one bed. Unpacked my things and fixed my bed up. A royal blue comforter looked nice with my white pillows. I smiled and looked at the other girls.

A blonde was setting up her purple bed spread and a auburn was adding pink pillows to the green comforter. They looked at me and smiled lightly and looked away. I couldn't tell if it was a friendly gesture or not.

I stepped out of my dorm and felt the cool crisp air against my skin. I walked and a blonde boy brushed shoulders with my causing him to drop his bag. I turned and saw his blue eyes look into mine.

" Are you by any chance related to Harry Styles?" The boy spoke. He must have been Niall. He was Irish and blonde like Harry described him.

" Oh um yes. I'm Harry's twin , Marina." I answered he smiled and picked up his bag. He then linked arms with me.

" Well lucky me. Harry sent me to find you." I smiled. Harry wanted to see me. That was good. I wasn't going to be lonely like last year.

We walked towards a talk building and entered. It was the cafeteria. Niall waved at Harry. We walked over to the table and sat.

" I got your favorite sis." He spoke. He handed me a salad with chopped up carrots. I smiled at him and noticed Liam. I liked Liam. I wasn't to sure about Louis. Niall seemed very nice. A boy with wicked up brown hair sat my by Harry.

" Oi that's Zayn by the way." Niall pointed out. Zayn nodded and I smiled. The boys engaged in a conversation about who had the most nipples. Interesting topic. I giggled knowing who had the most.

" What's so funny?" Asked Louis. I grinned an evil grin.

" Harry has four nipples." The boy's eyes grew wide and they started laughing. Harry blushed and smirked. Zayn pinched his cheek.

After we finished eating I bided a goodbye to the boys and walked back to Casper Hall. When I entered the two girls from my room were sitting in the common room.

" Aren't you in our room?" The blonde spook. She was clearly from America. Her voiced showed no trace of an accent.

" Oh yes. I'm Marina Styles. And you are?" The blonde smiled.

" Im Lane and that's Lulu." She answered pointing to the auburn girl. They both smiled and got of the couch and walked over to me. We walked back to the room together. It had been a good first day.


End file.
